


Adventure

by ForestsAndSunsets



Series: V-Tamers [21]
Category: Digimon - All Media Types, Digimon Adventure, Digimon Adventure V-Tamer 01
Genre: Adventure, Gen, Past Character Death, Slight op-ness, in like one chapter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:14:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23741389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForestsAndSunsets/pseuds/ForestsAndSunsets
Summary: To say they missed this would be an understatement. Or perhaps an overstatement? Meh, who knew. They were just going with it.
Relationships: Everyone & Everyone
Series: V-Tamers [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1706560
Comments: 32
Kudos: 18





	1. Balderdash

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Balderdash: Nonsense

_There’s no way._

Joe’s shaky voice cut through the shocked silence.

Izumi shook his head. 

_I’m afraid it’s true._

_There was a whole other continent we’d never heard of?_

Yamato’s voice was tinted with slight awe, but Mimi’s eyebrow’s furrowed.

_Well it makes sense, doesn’t it? Server may have been big, but it couldn’t have been big enough to cover all of the digital word right?_

Nobody noticed Taichi slip out of the room.

That was Folder.

Typing in a well-memorized number, Taichi began preparing.

 _I almost can’t believe it._ He whispered as the phone rang.


	2. Vespertine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vespertine: Occurring in the evening

When Taichi called, it was early evening.

Sigma had just finished yet another silent dinner with his dad and step mom, and was quite glad for the distraction.

He was even more glad when he heard the news Tai had to give.

Folder’s location had been found? Certainly nothing he had expected to hear anytime soon, but Sigma got right on finding a way to open a gate.

He kept open the chat with Taichi for an hour, discussing supplies they would be able to get and supplies they wouldn’t, when Sigma came across the second surprise of the evening.

Blips, consistent blips of energy, equivalent to that of heartbeats. 

He had shut up immediately, informing Tai of the discovery, before reading deeper into the energy.

Strangely, as he did so, his and Tai’s V-Pets, which had been inactive for years now, started beeping like crazy, and morphing into the familiar shape of their Digivice 01s.

_What..._ The two had murmured in tandem. It didn’t take either long to make the connection.

_Could it be, Sigma?_

Sigma typed faster, eyes wide as he took in information as only a genius could.

_I can’t get confirmation from here, but the circumstantial evidence holds up._

What an evening this was shaping to be.


	3. Clandestine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Clandestine: Something done in secret or secretly

Quietly. Quietly, or not at all.

As he moved down the halls, Hideto kept up this constant mantra.

Quietly. He had to keep moving.

He winced as the door to the computer room creaked open. He paused to listen for the tell-tale signs of his dad waking.

Silence in the halls. Hideto kept moving.

Finally in front of the computer, Hideto typed in the number sequence he’d been told earlier.

_441038570024_ , he murmured under his breath, hyper aware of the sounds around him.

He smiled as the computer lit up in a familiar light.

Shifting the bag around his shoulder, Hideto held up his Digivice 01s.

With nothing but a few shifted papers to signify the action, he was gone.


	4. Herbivory

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Herbivory: The act of eating plants

_We have to eat **that**?_

Taichi merely shrugged at Mari as he set down an armful of (supposedly edible) plants.

_Well, yeah. No one was really able to grab sustainable rations before coming here._

Mari scrunched her nose at the greens (and...other colored veggies) in front of her, before shrugging as well.

_Meh, I’ve eaten worse._


	5. Havoc

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Havoc: Widespread chaos and destruction

Their transport to Folder had been anything but smooth, involving multiple high-speed crashes into tall structures, only to find their old home had been taken over.

Needless to say, they were Not Happy.

Sigma and Neo had snuck into one of the camps to find weapons, which would quickly be identified as useless.

Since apparently, the digimental had taken up root in Taichi. And would gladly produce deadly and highly effective weapons.

_You have one chance to surrender before we destroy you._

And the army, some _minor_ species not even worth naming under the majesty that was a pissed off Digi-team, was very quickly annihilated.

The rest of the Digidestined would have a fun time figuring out what happened there.


	6. Dilapidated

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dilapidated: A building or structure in a state of disrepair/ruin due to age or neglect

The castle was old.

Rei had known, logically, it had been old the first time she had visited, but it was different now. Then the castle had been beautiful, immaculately cleaned and polished to the point it looked new.

But now…

The once pretty white walls were now closer to brown, with the stones crumbling and full of cracks.

She guessed it was a sign of just how long they’d been gone. Tai had told them about the time difference, but...It hadn’t really hit her until just then.

As she carefully stepped over a fallen chandelier, she thought about all their friends. Gabo, Ninjamon, Leo, Holy Angemon, Jijimon. 

What fun times they’d had. How full of life they’d been.

But, just like the castle, it was all gone now.

At least Tai still knew his way around.


	7. Prepossessing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prepossessing: Attractive or appealing in appearance

The digimon had not expected to wake up.

When that strange virus had struck them, killing them in mere days, they had thought it the end.

A pathetic, honestly sad end, but an end nonetheless.

To wake up—and see their partners again!—was the best thing any of them could have wished for.

And even though their partners were older, exhausted, battle-worn, dirty, and smelly, they were the most beautiful beings they had ever witnessed.


	8. Inevitable

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inevitable: Something unavoidable

Perhaps it was inevitable.

From his V-Pet shifting to a Digivice 01, to Taichi calling about the possibility of their partners being alive, to revisiting the world he had once brought to it’s knees, to walking down the halls of the crumbling castle…

He knew, he would have to confront at least one of his old partners.

But which, was what he had dreaded. He knew he had hurt all of them, in some way or another, but some…Well, some might suffer less by staying dead, and far away from him.

He’d felt an almost sick amount of relief and horror to find it had been MetalGreymon. 

Most certainly the digimon he had been closest to, at one point, but arguably the one he hurt the most.

He swallowed a lump in his throat as he watched the others, _his friends_ , clutch the de-digivolved forms of their partners and rejoice. Taking a centering breath, he slowly walked to the Agumon he _knew_ was his.

The two stared at each other, both faces unreadable.

_Neo._

_Agumon._

Perhaps it was inevitable.


End file.
